


Works in Progress

by Madmaiden



Series: Void Forged [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (pre-story), Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Dystopia, Eichen House, M/M, Panic Attack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Spark Stiles Stillinski, Steter Week 2020, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmaiden/pseuds/Madmaiden
Summary: Survival would be easy after conquering madness.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Void Forged [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855402
Comments: 35
Kudos: 230
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Works in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> For Steter week 2020 day 3: Dystopia
> 
> Trigger warnings for descriptions of a panic attack and minor violence.

On the first day that Peter spent in the underground facility beneath Eichen House, he was sure that this was the place where he would truly become lost to his madness. It was a road well travelled in his mind, an almost reassuring comfort within the walls of his cell as he’d paced and plotted and raged for freedom. He would eventually manage escape or he would retreat and comfort in the places carved in his mind by his wolf when he was last left without hope. 

At least Eichen, unlike his own mind, was a prison he had a chance of escaping. 

His cell was plain and unexciting, especially in his first months within the facility. His behavior had left him with little privilege for comforts and a cell mate with a sadistic streak and a preference for psychological torture. In his times of stillness he would lay on his thin mattress, staring toward the uninspired ceiling tiles, drifting undecided between plans of bloody vengeance and turning tail for freedom.

It was the thoughts of fleeing that spurred forward his chances for some kind of recovery. Once the impulse had been accepted within himself, in the dark quiet of his near empty cell, thoughts came unbidden into his mind of those who’d ran and left him behind. Maybe he’d been a bit hard on Laura. Maybe his insistence that he didn't feel guilty was a coping mechanism. He didn’t like to think about it too much in the early days.

He wondered absently from time to time if his wardens would be impressed with their work, in some dramatically ironic sense. That the endless isolation and varied torture they’d subjected Peter to had such a cathartic effect on his mental state, which allowed him some chance for recovery he’d been denied in the outside world with all of its distractions. The upper levels did masquerade as some kind of mental facility after all, he’d mused aloud to his cellmate one evening. 

Valak had chuckled softly from his side of the thick glass that separated the two of them and then silence continued to hang between them for a few more days. Though the moment of comradery had been enough to lessen the extent of his psychological torture, some part of his cellmate having become amused by his intelligent conversation and colorful commentary on the world at large. They forged something akin to friendship between them, as two broken souls of a different kind deciding to ceasefire while locked away together. 

As time passed and sanity returned, Peter found that so did his comforts. It started with a spare book here or there, passed along by one of those who’d been tasked to draw his blood or remove a fang and been greeted with cooperation and snarkily unamused input instead of violence. He’d come to find that if he allowed or even participated in the experiments being performed and the functions being researched that his treatment would improve exponentially. With his new status came routine and trust. 

And books. And research papers. And magical tomes and notes. Things he’d have very literally killed for when in the outside world, knowledge freshly researched and in the process of being peer reviewed by other facilities. How had he lived his entire life not knowing that organizations like this could be possible? That new research of this scale would ever be done on the supernatural world. 

While a part of him was horrified at the chances of the human government becoming involved at any capacity, he understood the desire for those in the know to have more data. The human world was all about compiled data. Where the supernatural world kept their knowledge close to the chest in tomes and bestiaries, the humans seemed to be opposite, seeking to throw what they have discovered straight in the face of anyone who would listen to them. And even some who didn’t want to listen. 

Eventually enough humans would become in the know that at least one would want to compile data about the supernatural world. Likely some scientist or researcher who became frustrustrated enough with seeking information about the varied creatures that they decided to do their own research. It couldn’t have been too difficult to get the hunters on board. The fact that he hadn’t seen it coming made him feel kind of sick. 

At least he’d gotten himself on their good side. They seemed to value his intelligence and perspective, and he was morally corrupt enough not to flinch when there was a _hard job_ that needed done. It would have been reckless not to step up and assist the young researcher who’d given him his favorite literature in her time of need. 

_”Eina, sweetheart, you’re shaking. Let me do this. You’re not meant for this kind of thing. I’ll play the monster and you just deal with the science, okay?”_

_“T-thanks Peter.”_

He still so vividly remembered the way she looked up at him with those big hopeful brown eyes. So relieved that she wasn’t going to have to perform such an egregious act herself. At that moment he knew that he had her. He’d found his way to be useful and she would keep him safe until he managed to escape. Of course she would be of no use on that front or after, but he had time and she was brilliant company.

She reminded him of the boy he refused to think about. Because his every thought regarding that boy -- _’He would be a man now,’ a traitorous part of his mind whispered and was quickly dismissed._ \-- was an affront to his newfound sanity. Any time his thoughts strayed to speckled skin and brilliant shining whiskey eyes it was as if he and his wolf regressed to baser instincts and vicious want. 

He would distract himself with his routine, one that since earning rights to a clock, he’d realized was blissfully predictable. His every moment regimented to the minute and held with an efficiency that only an institution like this one could uphold. It was fascinating and calming how everything down to his behavior was scaled, measured, and graded in clear definitions. The sheer complexity of it and the attached rewards system were obviously designed specifically for himself, he’d become an asset to the research being done and they didn’t want to damage him with physical experimentation. 

He was their favorite pet and he was _fucking fine_ with it. It was helping him, and as frustratingly transparent as the whole thing was, it gave him comfort. Some part of him quietly informed himself that his newfound comfort in routine was likely taken into account or even manufactured by his captors as well. Scientists were as predictable as they were cunning. He didn’t even bother resisting anymore. 

Which was why on his three hundred and seventeenth day in Eichen House, Peter Hale had his first panic attack. He’d woken at exactly 8 am, pulled a cup of cold brew out of his small fridge (a gift after a particularly excruciating afternoon in the lab with Eina) and read over the research notes from the day previous. He’d never considered the mating habits of Leprechaun before. The creatures are almost exclusively found in Europe, and even less likely to threaten or attack other supernaturals, so they’d never been on Peters’ radar. 

They should have been. Through their research, the humans had discovered that when they do go dark, their magic amplifies with the amounts of gold consumed, and most Leprechauns have a metric fuckton of gold at any given moment. Left unchecked, they can become apocalyptically powerful and are notoriously hard to kill. Through their research, Eina found an uncommon strain of eucalypts exclusive to Australia that can induce labor on one when inhaled or ingested. 

As they reproduce asexually and only upon their death, inducing will kill the offending creature and bind the offspring to the land bringing luck as opposed to the years of bad luck that linger in the wake of a Leprechauns violent death. Peter had been fascinated during the entire process, and had been excited to observe the egg today. 

By 8:20 am, Peter was pacing his room frantically while Valak laughed and compared him to a puppy with separation anxiety. He was too unsettled to retort. What Peter understood and Valak was far too removed from traditional humanity to ever comprehend was that any break in routine was serious. _These humans_ lived and died by their routine, much like he did. Their routine was how they could live with the things that they did down here. It was their comfort when the science and the knowledge wasn’t enough in moments of weakness and doubt. 

Break in routine was serious and Peter was suddenly terrified for the first time in a very long time.

At 12:42 pm Peter finally sat down on his bed. Valak had been silent for the last hour and their mutual concern was left hanging unacknowledged between them. Lunch was served to their cell at 12:13 pm every single day. There had been no contact from outside of their cell today at all. Nothing like this had ever happened. The cells were soundproofed and completely closed off. If the doors were closed there was no sound, nothing to see, nothing to smell. He had no indication that anyone had come near all morning. 

He heard the frantic pounding of his heart before he felt it, like he was suddenly prey and being chased through the forest. His lungs seemed to tighten more the harder he gasped for air. For a moment he was sure that the room had been pumped full of wolfsbane. He was sure that he was going to die. Eventually the world faded into darkness. 

He woke on the floor with a start before slumping back down, exhausted, and letting his gaze drift across the glass divider. Valak was watching him with an expression that Peter couldn’t decipher, if he was a fool he would call it affection. 

“Well, that was unpleasant.” Peter commented, his voice raspy and rough as if he’d been screaming. It was a long moment before Valak responded. 

“It’s past eight.” 

“Nothing?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Experiment gone wrong or break out, you think?” 

“Either way we slowly starve in this room.” Valak shrugged, seemingly unaffected. 

“Morbid.” He responded casually as he sat up and drank from his water bottle. The silence stretched between them for a minute or two. “Also inaccurate. We’d die of thirst first.” 

“It is faster.” 

“A mercy.” Peter nodded. 

On the three hundred and twentieth day in Eichen House, Peter was sure that he was going to die. He was laid on his thin mattress, staring emptily at the uninspired ceiling tiles with thoughts drifting undecided between remorse and acceptance when a faint yet shrill sound seemed to pierce the soundproofing of his cell. Both Peter and Valak shot up in their beds and focused intently on the door as if summoning some other signs from the outside world. 

Silence rang for sixteen minutes and neither Peter nor Valak moved a muscle. The shutter on Valaks’ door shifted, signifying that someone was observing him before swiftly slamming shut. The action was repeated at Peters’ door and again silence rang. Four brutally slow minutes later, Valaks’ door swung open. 

Peter watched as the entire universe came to a stop for a single moment, the cell exploded with the overwhelming scent of _power_ and _magic_ , before Valak boiled from the inside out. He blinked in horror at how quickly his cellmate had met his fate. He couldn’t see who the magic user was through the door blocking his view, but Peter was sure he was to meet his end next at their hands. 

He took a breath and was at least thankful that it’d be quick. His eyes darted to the ground in acceptance, expecting his door to swing open next, but instead he heard soft footsteps entering Valaks’ cell. Peter couldn’t resist a chance at seeing the person who would inevitably be his end and lost all the air in his lungs at the sight. 

“Hey, creeper wolf, how sane are you these days?” Seeing Stiles was a complete shock to his system. In an instant all the despair and despondency he’d been feeling was left awash as he and his wolf sat at full attention, taking in the sight. 

The last year had been good to the boy, in more ways than Peter had ever imagined. The waves of magic power that pulsed off him were stifling and urging him into submission. He and his wolf had become docile in their captivity, still an omega, kept from ferality with medication and muted bonds to a few human scientists. He was cowed by the power that Stiles was emanating. 

Those whiskey eyes were haunted with a mask of playfulness laid lazily atop, as if somehow Stiles was capable of hiding his true emotions from Peter, who’d watched him so closely over the years. Most jarring was how Stiles was covered, nearly head to toe, in a thin layer of blood. As if he’d been in battle for weeks and was finally taking a moment of rest, but instead of looking exhausted or even a little tired, the boy looked a little bored and miserable. 

“More sane than you were anticipating, I’m sure.” He smirked without the edge it’d held the last time Stiles had seen it. Peters time playing pet to the human scientists having softened a few of his edges. He quickly recovered his snark with a raised eyebrow and a blatant examination of Stiles’ state, “I see you’re doing well. Did you require assistance, or did you simply miss intelligent conversation?” 

Stiles physically reared back in undisguised shock before he went oddly still for a long moment, studying Peter from across the thick glass. When he spoke his voice was tinged with a hint of wonder it had lacked a moment previous. “Holy shit, the crazy house actually fixed you.” 

“Rude.” 

“Still, dude.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair, it was longer than Peter had ever seen it, cut shorter in the back and left longer in the front in a lazy mockery of an undercut that seemed to suit the boy perfectly. The blood on his hand left the hair loosely slicked back, but Stiles didn’t seem to take any note as he zoned out and rambled to himself. “Holy shit, ok, ok, Stiles your crazy plan might not be so crazy now. You didn’t plan for this. This might actually work? H-ohk. Peter?” 

Stiles gathered whatever strength it was that he needed and suddenly shifted his entire focus on Peter, who straightened on instinct from such jarring and sudden attention. He frowned expectantly at Stiles who took another breath and started to explain. 

“Alright, cards on the table? Scott fucking didn’t listen to me _again_ and went behind my back _again_ and left me out of the loop _again_ and got nearly everyone fucking killed, including my dad, and,and. Fuck. Peter, it’s the beginning of the goddamned zombie apocalypse, we can't stop it, there is so much to do to finish getting ready before it gets worse, and I need a _fucking competent_ Alpha. So, are you stable, Peter Hale?” 

Stiles’ gaze laid the weight of the entire world on Peters’ shoulders and the pressure was bone crushing. If someone had laid this scenario out to Peter an hour ago, laying in his bed starving and waiting for death to take him, and asked him if he’d crumble under this kind of pressure, he’d be sure that he would have. Yet, faced with Stiles looking so strong and yet so _desperate_ for him, for his help, Peter found that it wasn’t even up for debate. “Yes.”

“Oh thank god,” Stiles lowered himself onto the foot of Valaks’ bed and it was as if thousands of pounds of pressure had released from his shoulders, Stiles was completely ignoring the corpse laid out on the floor in front of him as if it was inconsequential. As if Stiles had seen and caused so much death that Valaks’ didn’t even register with him. Forehead met hands while elbows met knees and Stiles let out a shuddered exhale and looked back up at Peter. The mask over his expression now missing and Peter nearly recoiled at the unfiltered grief and stress that was leaking off him. 

“It’s bad, Peter.” Stiles rasped out, uncomfortably motionless and aged in a way that only things like war seemed to cause, “And everyone is looking at me like I’m the leader because I got the wards up, set up basecamp, and coordinated all the survivors once we got there. Oh god, I am the leader.” He whined a little as if this was the first time he’d truly accepted it, his gaze that had listed into middle space suddenly sharpened back on Peter, “I can not do this alone. And these people are so scared, and I’m supposed to figure everything out, and everyones dead or far away and probably dead, and Lydia -- God, Lydia. I just got her out. I had to knock her out with drugs, she’s just been screaming and screaming.” Stiles drifted off into his mind with hints of a horrified expression.

“Stiles.” Peter spoke with all the strength he had to jolt Stiles out of his thoughts, if things were as serious as Stiles was saying, they didn’t have time and Peter needed to be strong right now. When he spoke he was shocked with the conviction in his own voice. “If that’s the case we need to get out of here. I’ll do everything I can to help, okay?” 

“Okay,” Stiles whispered with a nod. It was curious, seeing the boy who was drenched in powerful magic and the blood of multiple powerful supernatural creatures looking at him with such a vulnerable expression. Peter had the stray thought that Stiles must have swept the prison and eliminated all the threats inside and filed it away for later. There was a lot about Stiles that he didn’t know now. He was much different than the boy he’d left behind.

The empty expression was gone in an instant as Stiles’ went into planning mode. Peter had to hold back a smile at the familiarity of the look and distracted himself from his fondness by standing from his bed in a signal to get moving. He was weak from lack of food and water, but the wolf was sure he’d be able to make it wherever they were going before he collapsed. He scanned his cell, making quick decisions about anything he’d like to take with him, along with a couple of things in the lab that he’d like to get his hands on. 

He grabbed his personal journal, where he kept notes about the most interesting things that he’d learned since earning the right to pen and paper, a couple of files for interesting uses of magic, and a tome on herbology that he figured would come in handy while growing food. Because if it was really the apocalypse, this was the kind of thing he needed to be thinking about. He suppressed a shudder and jumped when his cell door swung open. 

He’d been so distracted that he hadn’t noticed Stiles had moved. A part of him was sure that he was in some kind of shock, but a part of his mind knew that things would only get worse. He’d been dreaming of escape from this place for almost a year and yet at this moment he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face an apocalypse on the outside. He suppressed his insecurities and turned toward the noise with a grin and an unintentional admission. “I never thought that door would open again.” 

Stiles snorted and it was as if the last of the tension in him melted away. It was like looking at the same twitchy teenager he’d met years ago instead of the stiff and war torn version he’d seen on the other side of the glass. Some part of the familiarity eased him and his wolf. “I’m sorry, it’s just I--I expected the worst and I’m just-- You’re _okay_ , and--” He waved his hand in the air dismissively and turned back into the hallway. Peter moved to follow, but stopped when Stiles promptly returned. 

“Uhh, Happy release day?” Stiles said with a sarcastic congratulatory tone as he slumped the unconscious body on the ground between them. The man was an Alpha, Peter knew him from the rounds he’d done with the scientists, and he was beyond feral on his best day. 

Stiles had the man tied head to toe in wolfsbane ropes, all converging across his chest with an absurdly complicated looking bow. Peter looked from the bow to Stiles with a raised eyebrow, “Cheeky.” 

“I always had the best sense of humor.” Stiles grinned, he was likely aiming for something sarcastic, but his words only came out haunted. He seemed to visibly shake a rush of emotion off, “Anyway, Alpha up, eat these sandwiches, and come carry these bags. I’ve got people packing up the rest, but Eina said you should handle the egg and the books.”

“Eina?” Peter couldn’t mask his pleased surprise. And Stiles responded with an expression that Peter wasn’t sure he’d read correctly. Irritation? 

“Uhm, yeah, she survived the massacre down here, or wasn't here I guess, and she's not the worst of them by far.” Peter wasn’t sure what kind of relationship the pack had with the scientists, but it was clearly more profound than he’d considered. “So I let her stay, honestly, we’ll need her knowledge eventually, I’m sure. When I came to check up on you it was usually her I talked to, so I guess I trust her well enough. Anyway, she helped us get down here to save Lydia. And you. And she has some good ideas, so, we’ll see how it goes. Anyway, get to it. I’m going to shut you in here just in case the Alpha spark makes you crazy pants again.” 

“You kept up with me?” The surprise was blatant and Peter felt vulnerable for showing it, but was unable to stop himself.

“Well, yeah, I had it put in the terms that if you ever showed signs of improvement that it would be encouraged and if you were ever determined fit, that you’d be released.” Stiles shrugged like his words hadn’t just shaken Peter's entire existence. Instead of responding, he nodded sharply and proceeded to slit the throat of the sleeping Alpha without a moment of hesitation.

* * *

Stiles left Peter in his cell with a canteen of water and three large sandwiches. He ate slowly, his body now unused to the sustenance and taking the time to gather his strength on Stiles instruction. With the door cracked open Peter could hear the sounds of distant movement all directed by Stiles who gave orders in speeches of varying length and ridiculousness. From what Peter could hear, Stiles’ endless talking was a comfort to most of the team he’d brought with him. They all sounded young, but they took direction well and Peter was curious as to if they were wolves. 

It was mid-afternoon when the moving truck was full and Peter emerged from his prison into the new world. From the moment he left his cell he could feel the change in the air. The hallways were painted in the blood and entrails of both humans and something that smelled human but _wrong_. Like the stench of decay and infection both anchored in a feral black magic. It reminded him of the time he and Talia had gone to witness the execution of a necromancer by the Dallas pack. 

The stench seemed to hang over the world like a blanket, keeping his wolf on edge as if being watched at all times. The area was more or less cleared, so Peter didn’t see his first Zombie until they were well on their way to the base. Stiles explained that there weren’t many in the area yet, since most of the population had fled to cities for aid. All signs pointed to large hordes of starving infected migrating once the number of survivors dwindled enough in the populous areas. 

The three boys who’d accompanied Stiles were definitely wolves and had kept their distance from Peter as they finished loading up and started down the road. He rode with Stiles and the still unconscious Lydia in the cab of the truck while the three boys led on foot to keep the road clear of threats. 

Peter approved of the strategy, and when a lumbering figure emerged from a patch of trees at the halfway point of their journey, it was disposed of quickly with a metal pipe through the skull and a proud grin from the boy leading straight into the drivers seat.

“Good job, Liam, quick and quiet just like we talked about.” Stiles praised and it was clear the compliment was given for a specific reason that Peter was not privy to.

“Yeah yeah,” The kid called loud enough that the Stiles could hear, and despite his tone, Peter could tell the kids’ wolf was preening. The two of them made quick eye contact and Peter flashed his eyes with a small grin. Liam fumbled for a moment and turned back toward their destination without comment, flicking the pipe in the air to rid it of any stray gore. Peter already liked him. 

Stiles rambled the entire journey about varying topics, but as they got closer he started to brief Peter on their situation. “Here’s what I know so far. Nemeta across the globe are dying, like ours was. Something about how people are out of touch with magic and nature and that is weakening them and their connection to magic in general. Crazy supernatural shit has been on the rise across the globe lately, stuff like what’s been happening here has started happening other places too. Some government somewhere got possession of a Nemeton and started experimenting on it, because of fucking course they did.

“Obviously it fought back and then it called out to the other Nemeta through the ley lines. The magic of the world got fed up and is fighting back, causing weird crazy stuff all over the world. Last intel I could find says a necromancer had joined one of the facilities like Echien and got the location of a severely weakened Nemeton up in Canada. Recruited some small cult to join him and he sacrificed them all in some ritual. Something he learned from the crazy shit the government was doing to the tree caused him to merge with it.

“Spell went wrong and every human or supernatural in a fifty mile radius was infected and turned in an instant. Response to something of that scale was slow because there was so much chaos freaking everywhere. Most of the world had just found out that the supernatural was real. It’s been spreading like wildfire over the last week or so. The apocalypse, Peter, and we didn’t even cause it. It's almost shocking after these last few years. Beacon Hills fell for a different reason, though, and that one is on us.” Stiles stilled and the acrid scent of grief filled the entire cab of the truck. Peter tensed as he was overwhelmed with Stiles base scent for the first time since seeing him again. 

Until now, it’d been so overwhelmed by the ozone and the magic that Peter had nearly forgotten the profound effect that the simple scent of Stiles had on him. Something tight and twisted within his chest started to uncurl and it took all of his self control to keep his deep inhale subtle. Peter was an Alpha now, and unlike the last time he’d held the position he was fully in control of himself, thank you very much. He was not going to pounce over Lydia and into the drivers seat to shove his nose in the dip of Stiles’ neck. Even if everything was heightened and layered thinly with a new set of deeply rooted instincts. Peter adjusted in his seat and shifted his gaze down to Lydia.

He had always been very pack oriented when he was healthy, and being an Alpha seemed to amplify that a thousandfold. It was strange, in the way that it wasn’t strange at all, to be holding her steady with his left arm, the instinct to cradle and protect his injured packmate overwhelming and out of place considering the nature of his relationship with the girl. 

Though if there ever was a time to get over one's differences, Peter figured the apocalypse was it. Also strange was how quickly his pack bond formed with Stiles. They’d spent time together before his time in captivity, though he couldn’t conceive that they were close enough that a bond would simply snap into place as soon as the Alpha spark had settled in his veins. He had to assume that Stiles’ magic was involved somehow. Likely secured with intent to ensure that Peter could keep himself grounded.

He shook his head to dispel his distraction and returned his gaze to Stiles’ profile. His jaw was set and his expression was devoid of emotion as if to shield himself from what he would have to say next.

“Fucking Theo,” Stiles voice cracked and Peter noticed the three wolves outside of the car visibly flinch at the name. “I told Scott that he was shady and he didn’t listen to me, even distanced himself from me when I wouldn't back down. Which I forgave him for, we were all dealing with a lot of grief very badly at the time, but then that bastard betrayed him and attacked my dad and _killed him_ and Scott still forgave him.” 

It took all of Peters’ strength to withhold comment and keep his face impassive, this wasn’t the time for his opinion on Scott or reflection on his awful choice of betas. Instead he moved the arm that was cradling Lydia between them and gave Stiles a small pat on the shoulder. Their first contact was electrifying and the both of them jolted in surprise as if shocked by static. Peter returned his arm to its original location and took a deep breath to collect himself from the overwhelming waves of want that accompanied the touch. 

Stiles' base scent was once again clouded by magic and Peter couldn’t scent his mood, but the boy's heart was beating frantically and he was pointedly keeping his eyes on the road with a light flush on his cheeks. Peter allowed himself to believe for a moment before he focused himself with a smooth exhale. Even if Stiles was attracted, now was hardly the time to be worried about such a thing. “You don't have to talk about it now, Stiles.” 

“No, it’s fine, just a really crappy story to tell.” 

“I get it.” 

“I’m good. So Scott forgave Theo even after he’d already betrayed him once, and then Theo does it again. This time he got himself a trip to hell for his troubles, complete with the torment.” The scent of Stiles fury had Peter straightening in his seat from its intensity. “But the bastard crawled his way out and slithered right back into Beacon Hills.” 

“Please don’t tell me--” 

“Scott didn’t let him back in the pack.” Stiles answered, cutting off the obvious question, Peter let out a small sigh of relief that the True Alpha hadn’t been that stupid at least. “I wanted to kill him on sight but Scott held me back. Went behind my back and made a deal with Theo so that he could finish high school, I shit you not.” 

A choked laugh escaped the boys’ lips but there wasn’t a shred of humor in it. The sound coming from Stiles made something deep within Peter unsettled. It set all of his protective instincts haywire, and it took more control that he was willing to admit to stay in his seat and not dive on the boy in a wolflike attempt at comfort. 

“Except Theo wasn’t really the same Theo we knew anymore. Hell had turned him into some kind of perverted demonic ‘were creature and he started his demon pack as soon as we were out of sight. It was a bloodbath. Some hunters came to help, with demons it’s iron and salt just like the damn show Supernatural. Ridiculous, anyway Theos’ pack was taken down but no one could find _him_. 

“Most of the population evacuated after the initial attacks, there was nothing subtle about them and the world was already going to hell pretty damn publicly anyway. Most of the hunters headed straight off to the next large scale shitfest and we were left to find Theo. I found him about thirty seconds after he’d sacrificed my--, my d-dad and Scott on the Nemeton.” Stiles had to stop for a second to keep his voice from breaking. Something terrifying bubbling to just below the surface of his skin like a timebomb that would destroy everything in its wake. Peter held himself silent and still while Stiles gathered himself to continue. Peter knew that pain of loss and it was never easy to deal with.

“ I have no idea what he was trying to accomplish, didn’t get to hear the villain monologue, because my Spark exploded and I decimated him. I’m pretty sure I ripped him apart at an atomic level, there was literally nothing left. Everything gets a bit blurry from there, I know I tried to bring them both back but it was impossible. It did use the energy from their sacrifice to create the wards and expand the clearing to what it is now, so in a way they’re still protecting us, which is...something.”

Peter hummed, “It’s very like them, something I would expect only those two would be able to accomplish. Keeping people safe from beyond the grave.” 

Stiles smiled wistfully and his scent lightened a noticeable amount. “Yeah, you’re right. Almost there.” 

Stiles made the familiar turn into the preserve toward the burnt remains of his home. A sad sort of resignation washed over him as he realized that he’d never fully escape the ghosts of his past. They pulled into the clearing where the house still stood and Peter was surprised to see multiple SUVs parked out front. “It’s here?” 

“The southern edge of the warded area is about a five minute walk from here. This is the best place for loading and unloading supplies or really just coming and going in general. Plus the well at the house is the only stable water supply we have out here for now, but we’ll get into all those details once you’re settled in and have met everyone. We’ve been doing our best to keep this area clear of threats, workload has been pretty light so far, but I know it’s only going to get harder as things get worse out there. We’re only ever really safe when we’re inside the wards.” 

Peter nodded and exited the truck with Lydia in his arms. Stiles shot him a grin of approval at the easy action and his wolf preened at the praise. Peter outwardly smirked in response and moved to collect the bag with his few belongings from the front seat and definitely not to hide from Stiles' knowing gaze.The three wolves ignored any attempts to unload the truck and fell in behind Stiles, still keeping a cautious distance from Peter. Stiles noticed the minor tension and frowned for a moment, shifting his body weight from side to side and gesturing silently in thought. 

“We’ll do introductions and stuff when we know we’re safe.” Stiles decided out loud. “Let's head to the clearing. Also! It’s high time we think of a cool name for our basecamp, As soon as Lydia is awake and better, everyone will be around to vote on something. We can throw a party to celebrate. It would be a nice little distraction. Maybe when the first project is complete, I have a good idea of what I can do to help Lydia too, we should be able to pull off both projects pretty quickly if we work hard.” 

Peter chuckled as they maneuvered through the thick woods, Stiles hadn’t changed much at all, “I see you’re still as graceful as a dancer.” 

“It’s not that bad Creeper wolf, I fall down significantly less than I used to.” The three younger boys snickered without a shred of subtlety. “I don’t want to hear it from you three.” 

“You tripped and knocked over the entire wood stockpile this morning.” Liam chimed with a smug grin. “You can’t possibly be telling me that you used to be worse?” 

“He absolutely was,” Peter started, “There were times when I was genuinely more concerned that he’d die from some ridiculous accident than any of the supernatural madness that was going on at the time.” 

“Oh look, we're here!” Stiles announced with more force and bite than was necessary. The small group chuckled and Peter noticed that they’d wandered in closer to his space. He was pleased to see some of the distance closing even before introductions had been made, it was a good indicator that they would all be able to function like a proper pack. 

Even under these extreme circumstances, or maybe especially because of them, Peter was sure he wanted to have a pack that was as close if not closer than the one he’d had with his family. This pack was going to be a group of survivors and they would have a lot of rough times ahead. He knew the only way they’d be able to survive it was if they had a pillar of strength at their back. He was going to make sure that pack was that strength and they would find a way to thrive together in this new world. 

With a few more steps Peter hit the wards. He’d never felt anything like them before. They were strong, impossibly so, and he figured that was the kind of power you received when you sacrificed two guardians of the territory at once in the name of protection (even if the intent was applied retroactively). The magic coiled around and catalogued him and it felt as if he was being analyzed to his very core. After what felt like a few minutes, he burst through the other side with a rush of what was so obviously begrudging acceptance that it almost made him laugh at the humanity of it. 

As soon as he was through the wards, the clearing came into view. It was large and he found it impossible that he hadn’t noticed it before entering. It must have been another layer of protection that the wards offered as he didn’t notice anything but forest until they accepted him and he'd entered the clearing. If Stiles hadn’t been guiding him, he could have easily walked past without ever noticing there was a settlement nearby. 

The Nemetons clearing had grown exponentially in size. There was plenty of space for a settlement here and with time they could really make it a home. The entire area was covered in lush grass with the growing sapling in the direct center. The tree was clearly healing and he assumed Stiles was doing something to aid the regrowth in exchange for the protection of the wards. Stiles had said that he’d bonded with the tree, so Peter was sure the relationship was symbiotic in nature. He trusted Stiles’ judgement for now and would continue to unless he had reason. 

There were somehow both more and less people in the clearing than Peter had expected. Fifteen including Stiles and himself. There were several large tents set up and a large generator connected to a fridge covered as best as it could be from the elements. At first glance the majority of the people were of some supernatural inclination or another and the humans seemed bright eyed and capable. Even the old woman had a glint of mischief and excitement in her eyes when she looked him over that made him grin, her instant acceptance strengthening his confidence that he could be a good Alpha. 

“Everyone here knows the basics of how we met and everything that happened with us.” Stiles stated plainly, causing Peter's heart to jolt in his chest for a moment. “I gave them my unbiased opinion on the whole debacle and we all talked it out. Eina was really helpful with the science of ferality and the likelihood that you were towing that line, stuff like that. Anyway, I didn’t want to keep anything from them. They know who you are and everything you’ve done and they still agreed that if you were really as stable as she said, that you were our best choice for Alpha.”

Stiles paused and placed a hand on Peters’ shoulder. There was no jolt of electricity this time, only the warm comfort of pack. “They were told everything and they still chose you. I chose you. So, you know, don’t suck at it.” He gave one more soft smile and turned toward the group cheerfully. 

“Hey everyone, we’re back and in less than five hours.” Stiles spoke pointedly at Melissa who looked both amused and exasperated. “Lydia was in bad shape when I found her, as we theorized, but I think I have a plan for blocking out or dampening her powers. Melissa, if you could take her to the tent you picked out and monitor her condition please. I grabbed all the meds and supplies they had in that building, but I’m leaving most of it in the truck until we can get some better housing out here.” 

Melissa nodded in acceptance and gave Peter a quick once over before turning heel and heading for the selected tent. Peter followed her to the tent nearest the Nemeton and gently placed Lydia on the bedding that had been prepared for her. The nurse gave him a small grin and started her examination of the banshee. Peter had already turned away when she started to speak. 

“It’ll take some time before we can be friends, but I forgive you enough to agree that you could be a good co-leader for Stiles. It’s too much for him to take on alone and the rest of us just don’t have the right skillset. He believes in you, don’t let him down.” Even after his time as a pet, Peter knew a threat when he heard one. 

“I won't.” Peter rasps out before turning on his heel, this day had ended up being an emotional rollercoaster and he was starting to numb from the shock of it all. As he approached the remainder of the group and he could hear Stiles voice and heartbeat, a bit of the numbness melted away. 

“--ot a lot of work to do in the next few days. Parrish, Aiden, you both have met Peter before, so can you go ahead and start prepping for the first phase? Eina and Danny, can you both start dinner? I’m thinking after all the excitement, the boys are going to be starving soon and strategic planning is always best with full bellies.” 

Peter watched as Stiles gently commanded everyone in the settlement without a single thought. They would work wonderfully together as soon as he was caught up on all the details of the camp. After those who he’d met before had been given assignments, each came over and gave him some kind of acknowledgement. Most notably Aiden approaching and without preamble tilting his head in submission with little ceremony before turning away to start on his task. 

He completed his approach and turned toward the people he didn’t know and a calm confidence washed over him. They were all regarding them with curious eyes, none guarded or scared like he’d expected. Before he’d gotten the chance to introduce himself a girl in her early twenties with soft brown curls bounced up to him with her obvious twin exasperated at her back. 

Twin sets of hazel eyes bore into him and he blinked curiously. Stiles was chuckling where he stood. “Here she goes.” 

“So now that there’s an Alpha, the wolves are going to cut shit with their weird bitch fights, right?” 

Peter couldn’t help but laugh at her tenacity. “Yes, with an Alpha around they’ll be much less likely to fight among themselves.” 

“Cool. It’s only been a few days and they’re already getting on my nerves. Glad you’re here now, I’m Leah, this is Ryan my brother. Are you happy to be out of the nuthouse and into this world of endless possibilities?” The girl was far too blunt and cheeky, but Peter liked the ease with which she interacted with him. Having her around would ease his transition into the small group and hopefully make him more relatable. 

“Yes, this was everything I’d pictured. Something as cliche as a month long trip to a private island isn’t my style.” He smirked and she laughed delighted at the direction of the conversation. 

“Absolutely, I much prefer something a little more underground than that. Poolside apocalypse is definitely our scene.” 

“Can you two stop,” Stiles cut in despite the amusement radiating off all the onlookers, “Ryan I’m pretty sure I _specifically_ instructed you to keep these two away from each other, I know it’s already the end of the world, but I’m convinced that if the two of them team up will manage to make the world end again, somehow.” 

The last of the tension leaked off the group as Stiles flailed with his faked exasperation. Even the obviously quiet and shy Ryan seemed to ease all the tension in his shoulders. The older woman's name was Mrs. Loretta, and within seconds of being introduced, Peter was amazed by her.

“Yes, hello, now people think because I’m an old woman that I have no idea what’s going on. That is just not the case, Mr. Hale. Anyone with eyes could see that something otherworldly was going on in this town and just because I didn’t say anything didn’t mean that I was sticking my head in the sand like everyone else. 

“So when things got out of hand I ran straight to the Stillinskis. They were obviously right in the middle of all the strangeness so I found Stiles and had him bring me along. And lucky he did, I don’t think anyone else here would be able to get a good garden started, but I packed up all my supplies before I left home and I’ll make that my project for all of us.

“You’re a nice young man, so when all of you decide where you’d like the garden to go, just holler for an old woman. I’m going to head back to my tent now. It was nice to meet you, Peter. Buh-bye now.”

And as quickly as she’d cornered him, she was gone, leaving Peter behind without him saying more than a simple hello. That left the three young wolves; Liam, Corey, and Mason, and a thirteen year old boy who’d been found in the rafters of a farmhouse while Aiden was looking for chickens. 

Aiden had returned early yesterday with the boy, three chickens, and a rooster. The livestock were still being kept in a large cage until they were able to build a proper coop for them. Shortly after small talk, Stiles directed Peter toward one of the larger tents, 

“Alright, so I figured since we’re going to be working together a lot that we can share for now. Stiles pulled the flap to the large three roomed tent and followed him inside. The center room with the entrance had a large plastic table and multiple sets of plastic shelving and assorted electronics and supplies. On either side was a small storage bin and an obscene amount of blankets and pillows. 

“I’m on the left, you’re on the right. This is all just temporary. I have folders and plans for the zombie apocalypse that I’d made with Scotty a few years ago and even though it was all for fun I got really into it so I have a ton of ideas on things we can get done here. My issue is prioritizing. I think I did good by saying that we needed a solid base camp before we worried about amenities. I know tents and blanket nests aren't ideal, but I want us to build from a solid base, you know?” 

“It’s a good strategy, the right call.” Peter said honestly, sensing that Stiles needed to hear the truth and not a sarcastic remark. While everyone was staying positive, reality would eventually start crash down on each of them. There had been so much loss. 

Stiles told Peter that Cora, Derek, and Malia had been on a vacation in New York when all of this started. Stiles had gotten a message to Cora that he had a safe place at the Nemeton. That was that last communication they got out before the phones went down. He could hold out hope, but the likelihood that he’d ever see his family again was slim. Stiles had lost his best friend and his father at the same time. Was forced to live beneath the safety of the reminder of their horrific end. 

He was sure the others all had their trauma as well, all survivors did. 

About twenty minutes later, Eina called everyone back to center camp for an early dinner. It was basic and quick, just rice with ground beef and canned mixed vegetables. There wasn’t much to it but there was more than enough to go around and Peter had a feeling from the way Stiles’ eyes darted around the camp that he was brimming with ideas for improvement. 

Stiles finished eating first and leaned back in his camping chair with a satisfied grin on his face. “Now that the pack is all here and the threat of the creatures stored in Eichen has been neutralized, I have two immediate concerns. Those are housing and Lydias’ banshee powers. Our major disadvantage here is that we have no existing structures to work with. Luckily the Hale house is connected to well water, which is one hell of an advantage. It also means that we need to keep that area secured.” 

“Parrish, Aiden, and I have been working on a plan to clear a road from the clearing to the house through the woods. We’d build a fence at the end of the road near the house and ward it to be inconspicuous. It’ll make us a bit more exposed than we were before, but we believe the risk is worth it for what we’ll gain. 

“Those two have started carving runes into all of the trees that stand in the way of where we’ve mapped the road. In three days, on the full moon, I’m going to perform a ritual that will uproot them. But that’s all it can do.”

Stiles looked around the area at each person, silently confirming that there were no questions or comments and he was free to continue. Peter also scanned the faces scattered in the area, most were listening attentively, some nodding along in understanding and others just waiting for him to continue. That these adults and werewolves had been following Stiles before he’d joined was astonishing. Peter had always known that Stiles was something special, but he still found himself pleasantly surprised once again. 

“Clearing the road is going to be hard work. Some of the trees will be able to be dragged, but most will need to be cut up. And we need to be careful about noise, so the chainsaws will be kept to a minimum.” Stiles leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath before he continued his speech. “But once we have a road into the clearing, we have many more options.” 

Stiles nodded to Danny who took over the conversation, “My priority is infrastructure. We have hard drives full of data on survival, things ranging from plumbing and electrical wiring to ancient celtic rituals on fertility. I cached literally everything that I could think of before the internet went down and this data is priceless. Access to it requires electricity though, which we are only getting from three gas generators. It’s not sustainable in any way.

"Scout teams, keep your eyes out for RV’s, Trailers, things of that nature. Think spacious but easily transported here. I know of a couple buildings downtown that have solar panels installed. I’m researching our options for setting up a small solar farm here and getting the trailers and or RVs wired up to it. That means a real bed and electricity. Television and air conditioning. I’m...still working on plumbing. We’ll get there. Getting all the supplies needed for this stuff down here hinges on the road being completed, so we’re stuck in the tents for a little while, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel and a plan in place. Anyone looking for something to do and an interest in learning how to wire solar panels, come find me.” The hawaiian kid nodded as did several members of the group, Eina gave the boy a look of interest but didn’t speak up.

There was a moment of contemplative silence before Mrs. Loretta spoke up next, “Stiles, dear, has the tree by chance gotten back to you about an ideal location for the garden? We’re about a week out from perfect spring planting, so let me know as soon as you have an idea.” 

Stiles hummed and bounced in his chair for a moment, “I need to send it some energy tonight, so I’ll make a point to focus on a food supply and growth while I’m communing. It’s sentient but it is still a tree, so getting complex ideas across is pretty hard. I know the Nemeton wants to help us, but I’m new to this guardian bond thing and there isn’t much information out there on how it works. It does seem to be a lot more settled now that there is a Hale here to protect it, so I’m hoping that will really work in our favor.” 

It made sense that the Nemeton would feel better under the protection of a Hale but the comment still filled his wolf with an overwhelming sense of duty. Peter didn’t have much time to dwell on it before Corey chimed in. 

“Rabbits. I’d like for everyone to keep an eye out for them. I want to try to build some kind of structure to breed them. Once we have an area set up they’ll breed like, well, rabbits and we can start a sustainable meat supply. We have no idea when the infected are going to swarm this area, and hunting may not end up being safe long term. And I bet if we raided every pet store in the city we’d have enough food for them that we wouldn’t have to worry about it for a long time.

“There’s also the issue with the chickens. They’re miserable in that cage and we can’t hatch more until they have some kind of coop. Food will eventually become our biggest problem if we don’t prepare so I think that the sooner we get started on that the better.” 

“I have a whole youtube series on primitive building saved on the computer. I skimmed a few of them and they show every step of the process. It’s probably pretty doable for animal enclosures.” Danny added, “Anyone with even a hint of architectural experience?”

“I’m pretty good at minecraft.” Liam joked from his place leaned across his friends' lap.

“That might actually be enough.” Peter finally interjected, causing Liam to sit up from the relaxed position he’d taken. “I’d be the same as legos, just understanding the basic concepts behind building a structure should be enough to follow the tutorials.” 

“Peter’s right.” Mason petted his friend and pulled him back onto his lap, “And it’s not like you’d be working on it alone. You’d have help if you needed it.” 

“Damn right, we’re pack. There’s a lot to get done and only fifteen of us, so we’re going to be working on a lot of things together but each person should try to have something that they're primarily working on. Some project that feels like your own accomplishment. Might help give each of us a feeling of some control when the world feels so chaotic.” Stiles' voice had turned wistful and drifted off for a moment. “Right, anway, Liam, did you want to try heading the animal enclosures, or do you want to see if anyone else is interested?” 

“No, yeah, I’ll try to do it, especially if people are willing to help.” The boy was back to being stretched across his friends’ lap, but the nervousness was still clear on his face. No one commented on it though. 

“Awesome, Liam, over the next three days, try to watch a few of those videos in Danny’s tent and start thinking up a plan about what kind of wood pieces you’ll need. It’ll be best so that as we’re clearing the road, we can set aside things that would help you.” Stiles beamed and the three young wolves nodded excitedly. It was clear that the outdoor structures would be a group project for them. 

“Um,” Ryan was the next to pipe up with an idea. Even with his werewolf sense, Ryan was a bit difficult to hear when he first spoke. The younger man was clearly unused to having to express himself, and Peter got the impression that most social interaction was handled by his twin. “Stiles, you said that all your ritual will do is uproot the trees?” 

Stiles nodded in response and Peter noticed that Stiles seemed to subdue himself when interacting with Ryan. It was likely unconscious, some way of Stiles making the shy man more comfortable when facing his overwhelming personality. Ryan continued after the confirmation, “That means that the road is going to be littered with potholes from where the trees were pulled up. We’ll need a ton of dirt to pack into them and smooth the road enough to be able to travel it. I suggest we start digging a big hole for dirt and mud.

“If those primitive building videos are anything like the ones I’ve seen, the actual building process requires a lot of mud. I think if we dig up the dirt in a smart way, we can use the resulting hole to build latrines. I bet the same concepts we’re using for the animal enclosures would work to build ourselves an outhouse or two. I don’t mind heading that project and then Liam and I can work on all of it together. A large outdoor storage building of some kind would also be a good idea. We’re going to have a lot of supplies that need to be under shelter but don’t need to be completely enclosed inside an RV or trailer.

“Stuff like animal feed, tools and equipment. Maybe just make a huge building that can double as storage and an outdoor workshop? I’m sure even when we have most of the structures up that we’ll still have lots of things we’ll need to build or work on. Having a dedicated space where all tools and supplies are kept would be smart.” 

“We passed a tractor supply store on on our way back from Eichen,” Peter noted, “They had those free standing storage sheds in the parking lot for sale. With a few wolves and a flatbed truck or three, it wouldn’t be too hard to bring them here. Using those structures as a starting point for the workshop should make building much easier.” 

“Oh, good idea, Peter.” Danny praised, “And a tractor supply store is going to have a ton of supplies we need. We should consider doing a full raid on the place before the full moon.”

“Where would we keep all the supplies from the raid though,” Leah asked as she rose from her chair to grab drinks for the pack from the fridge. Peter found himself repeatedly surprised at how in sync this group of survivors he’d found himself with were. He knew that they’d only been living in this clearing for a few days now, but from the way they were effortlessly strategizing over the remains of their meal and the seemingly instinctual way that they supported each other was refreshing. “We have three days till the moon, which means we don’t have a chance at having the road ready for at least a week.” 

“We’ll use the Hale house and the vehicles to store everything until we can move it all into the clearing.” Stiles said with a shrug as he took his cup of instant coffee from Leah with a grateful smile. “There isn’t a lot of physical labor that will need to be done until after the ritual, so getting as much supplies as we can to the house is probably the best way to spend that free time until the full moon. Well, that, and research and development. Some projects will require a lot of research and Danny only has two computers for us to work from for now so we’ll need to try to divide time to accomplish as much we possibly can.” 

“If we’re raiding the tractor supply store, we need to completely clear the place out. Just about everything inside would be useful to us eventually and it’s just silly for us ever to have to go back there. Might as well clear everything out all in one go.” Mrs. Loretta chimed in. “Also, we should start stockpiling food. Electricity in the city isn’t going to stay on forever, so the sooner we gather everything we need here the less that will inevitably end up wasted when the power goes out. It’ll put extra pressure on the generators, but I’d bet that the supply store has a few in stock to help with the burden.” 

“If we found enough generators, we could set up a few fridges and freezers inside the house and use it like a pantry.” Danny noted, “It’s a fire hazard, but as long as we take precaution and it’s only temporary, it’ll work for us.” 

Peter couldn’t hide his flinch at the idea of a fire hazard anywhere near his home, but he understood the need. He received a series of sympathetic and understanding looks and he pulled back his instincts to object. He had to trust Danny to take all steps possible to ensure that nothing happened, the group knew his history after all.

Peter found that he liked this way of working together, there was a trust in allowing each member of the pack to bring forward ideas and take on projects for themselves. Stiles’ plan for everyone to create something of their own was brilliant and something Peter wasn’t sure he would have thought of himself so quickly. The boy never ceased to amaze him and he had to refocus himself from drifting thoughts of desire once more before he started to reek of want. There were other wolves around now and he’d like to avoid the knowing looks.

He distracted himself by thinking about how these projects emotionally invested each member of the group in some portion of their survival that would also set them up to have a specialty as they gained experience. Peter had no doubt that when the younger boys have completed the outdoor buildings, they will likely be the ones researching how they could build more permanent structures in the future. He could see the potential of every member of this new pack as the conversation moved forward and was feeling an immense comfort from the future that was starting to take shape in his imagination. There was hope for them to find something more than just survival here and it was as if he could see similar thoughts taking shape in the minds of the others as well. It was Melissa who broke the silence. 

“My priority is our medical needs. I know the wolves won’t need much medical attention, but I have no doubt that eventually someone is going to get hurt or sick. I want us to be ready. I’m going to focus on studying as much about natural healthcare as I can and I’m going to work with Mrs. Loretta on making sure our garden is growing not only food but medicine. Stiles, I’m sure there’s going to be some herbs that you’re going to need for your magic. If you think of any you’d like us to look into growing let us know and we’ll start the research.

“That goes for everyone. If you think of something we need to be growing, come to myself or Mrs. Loretta. We’ll handle the logistics and get back to you. Also, we’re keeping Lydia sedated for now, but since Eina wasn’t her caretaker back at Eichen, we don’t know what she’s been through. Don’t panic if you hear sudden loud screaming. Stiles and I will handle Lydia and if you hear her, the only thing you need to be worried about is staying on alert in case the noise attracts any unwanted attention.” 

Stiles nodded vehemently in agreement. “I’m going to try to get her okay as quickly as possible. We can’t keep her sedated forever and I know she’s in pain. If she starts screaming, everyone should become alert, but not anxious. (Melissa chuckled delightedly at the phrase.) We haven’t run into much trouble in this area yet, and I’m very confident in our wards, but we would be foolish not to keep our guards up until we know more.

“Also, I think that the raids should be primarily carried out by the wolves for now. We all know that they can handle--” Stiles stopped himself and turned his attention toward Peter, “You guys don’t turn if you’re bitten by one of the zombies, but the wounds heal slowly, more slowly than an Alpha wound. Once they heal, you’re in the clear, but if you take enough damage from them to die while you’re still suffering from the wounds, it’s not pretty. Zombie werewolves are exactly as horrifying as you imagine they are, but still, the humans have even less of a chance.”

Peter allowed himself a moment to catalogue the new information. “You’re right, if we go together and we’re smart about it, there is only a very small chance that any one of us would take enough damage to die. It’ll also be good pack bonding and with me as a new Alpha, nurturing those bonds is crucial.” 

The wolves nodded in agreement and it didn’t seem like any of the humans took issue with staying behind. Stiles stretched in his chair and scanned the group once more, his mind obviously working a mile a minute as he considered whatever it was that he was thinking about. As all of the pack was finished eating, Melissa and Parrish had wordlessly started clearing up the plates and taking them back to the little makeshift kitchen area that was set up near the generators. 

Peter mentally noted that having those appliances out in the open beneath nothing more than a reinforced sun shade pop up tent was dangerous. If it rained there could be a fire or they could short out one of their very crucial generators. When they raided the supply store he’d keep an eye out for potential remedies that could be executed before the road was finished. 

“I have the beginnings of an idea for a shower area.” Leah finally said with more than a hint of insecurity in her tone that was quickly covered with rapidfire talking. “The water from the house is all well and good for drinking and cooking, but bathing up at the river isn’t something we can keep doing long term. It’s outside of the wards on almost the opposite side from the house.

“We don’t have enough people to keep two areas secured outside of the wards for now and I have no interest in smelling disgusting, especially around a bunch of hot werewolves. Anyway, I haven't completely worked it out yet, but Ryan is already trying to work out bathrooms, so I want to join the construction group to work on showers. I have a mental picture of what I want, and I think we can rig something up to collect rainwater and use the heat of the sun to keep the water as warm as possible.

“I want to, like, mount it on top of some kind of structure and then run plumbing through it. I don’t have it all worked out yet, and I don’t know how bad it is out there, but if you guys could keep an eye out for a giant plastic storage container of some kind, or parts to put one together, maybe. Or even metal, metal would be nice because it would get hotter. Anyway something to mount on top of a building and collect water, thick and watertight and clean but with some way to run plumbing through. Even if I have to figure out how to weld a hole into it.

"Anyway something like that, if you see it and think it could work, bring it here and we’ll make it work. Also, chicken wire or screen material to secure over the top and keep out debris, and obviously for the animal enclosures. If you happen to pass a home depot or something I wouldn’t hate it if you stopped inside. It’s probably best to try to get all that kind of stuff as soon as possible right? Before the area gets too overrun and things get more dangerous? Stuff like PVC pipes, power tools, and shovels.

“They’d probably have generators too, and stuff Danny will need for the solar farm. Hell, even doors and nails, wood to help the building teams, so, yeah, home depot. A raid but probably not a full-raid like what we’re doing at the supply store. Maybe just go and fill up a few u-hauls?” People hummed and nodded in agreement and tension seemed to melt off Leah in droves. Peter wondered if the girl had confidence issues under her forceful personality and he took note of it. 

He got lost in his head making plans for the various raids the wolves would be going on in the next few days. Stiles wasn’t kidding when he said they had a lot of work to do. He assumed his project for now would be organizing the raids and supporting the pack as a whole. As Alpha, it’d be his job to have a small hand in each project, providing advice and assistance when needed, settling disputes and helping the pack find their new normal. He would help them find a routine so that they could heal from their trauma like he had. 

The group mumbled about specifics for a bit longer while Peter continued to make plans for settling the group into a comfortable rhythm for their new life. Unsurprisingly it was Eina who chimed in while he was having such thoughts. 

“I’d like to divide my time offering my expertise to each group. Though I won't have much practical experience to offer the building team, I could be of assistance with calculating structural integrity and weight capacity, things of that nature. I also dated an electrical engineer in college, so I have enough second hand knowledge that I would like to assist Danny with his research and plans for the solar farm, I think with the both of us on it we could have plans made within the week. Also, I do have a bachelors in psychology, so while I’m certainly no expert, I should be able to assist if anyone should have a need to talk.” She smirked pointedly at Peter, who returned the look fondly. 

“Yes, yes, I did _so_ enjoy our conversations at Eichen House and do plan to continue them.” Peter was being truthful despite the sarcastic drip of his tone, and the pleasant surprise he’d earned from Stiles caused him to sit back in his chair and exhale sharply. Stiles chuckled and turned away without comment, instead giving Aiden a look that was quickly understood. 

Aiden turned to the young boy that he’d saved while hunting the chickens. Peter didn’t know anything about the young redhead except that he’d been hiding in the rafters of the farmhouse and since being saved has stuck to Aiden like glue. Stiles had said his name but Peter didn’t remember. 

“Jamie, was there anything you wanted to try making for the camp? Or a project you’d like to help out on?” The boy, Jamie, clung tighter to Aidens’ side and scrunched his eyebrows in thought. He couldn’t be any older than thirteen and he was clearly traumatized, but from what Peter could pick up from his heartbeat and smell, Aiden was keeping the boy fairly calm. 

“Bricks,” Jamie whispered, holding tight to Aidens shirt and pinning the older wolf with his expression. “I want bricks and quick cement. I built a big outdoor smoker and stove with my dad and I think I can do it again with help. If we build it near the animal pens it’ll help keep them warm in the winter too. I’m good at taking care of animals, so when we have them I’ll do that.”

Peter was more than pleasantly surprised by the kid when he finally started talking. This meant that every single member of the pack had a job and something they were bringing forward to contribute. The group talked and planned for another thirty minutes or so until the sun started setting in the distance and the chatter started dying down. There was a determined atmosphere over them all, and Peter was happy to feel a part of it. A leader of it even. He turned a soft smile at Stiles who gave him a mischievous grin in return before loudly clearing his throat.

“Parrish and Aiden are taking the first night watch and Ryan and Corey will be taking the second. I gave everyone notebooks and pens, try to get some initial plans together for things you’ll need for your projects. We’ll have another meeting like this over breakfast and put some lists together for the raid teams to take with them.” Stiles nodded sharply as he decided and turned his pleased gesturing toward Peter.

"Peter, you’ve been fully briefed on what we know about the state of the world, the resources we have, and our plans for the future. Hopefully you got a feel for all the members of the pack too. So now I think it’s time for you to wrap us up with a classic Alpha speech so that we all can get to bed.” Stiles' bright eyes danced with mischief as Peter was suddenly pinned by the amused attention of fourteen people.

If he’d aimed to embarrass Peter, Stiles had severely miscalculated. Peter was never lacking in confidence and armed with a full scope of the situation and a confidence in the people who he was working with, the wolf didn’t lack in material for an ‘Alpha speech’ as it had been called, extra motivational. 

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Peter purred lewdly, earning an embarrassed sputtering from Stiles and a chorus of laughs and teasing from the rest of the pack, “When I woke up this morning, I could have never imagined that right here was where I would end up come bedtime. We’ve been calling this the end of the world and it definitely felt that way when I first stepped outside and saw the state of things.” Peter paused and took note of each individual to gauge how they were feeling before he continued. Stiles’ expression was completely blank and was studying him intently while giving nothing away. It made him grin wistfully. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but at some point when we were talking just now I felt something like hope start to bloom. The idea that maybe we could do more than just survive here, that eventually we could reach a point where we could truly _live_ in this new world. Like Stiles said, we’ll build a strong base and then we’ll expand atop it. When we were planning and talking about our various projects, I could envision a future where we’re happy.

“As the Alpha, my project is the pack. It’s my job to support every one of you and aid you however I can. It’s also handling logistics like patrols and raids, and assisting with managing resources. It’ll also be in charge of running combat training. This new world of ours isn’t going to be a peaceful one and I want you all to be prepared to defend yourself. 

“Being safe sometimes means hard decisions, and while I’m not planning to run around this place like a dictator, there will undoubtedly be times where quick decisions have to be made. And in those times mine and Stiles’ word is law. We cannot have infighting during stressful situations and even if you do not like the decisions being made in the heat of the moment, you’ll need to trust in your chosen leadership and follow orders. Alternatively, any grievances are encouraged to be discussed when time permits and I think that keeping open lines of communication during peace time is crucial for all of us to come to an understanding. We’re all in this together and I’m really proud to have each of you in my pack.

“In conclusion,” Peter leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, taking on body language dripping with a smug, sarcastic confidence, “It’s going to be a lot of hard work, and there will probably always been something that needs done, but I just have a feeling that we’re going to be okay here.” 

Peter opted to give the group a soft and genuine smile, shedding his air of confidence to show his affection and hope for their future. Stiles beamed at Peter, eyes shining, and the Alpha watched as the last bits of apprehension melted off of him. Most of the group were practically strangers and nearly all of them damaged in some way or another, but in the soft light of their first sunset together, every single one of them could feel the beginnings of their pack bonds forming. They were in this together. Like their settlement and this new world they’d found themselves in, the pack was a work in progress, but Peter wasn’t worried.

Survival would be easy after conquering madness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short oneshot so that I could both participate in my first fandom event and for the first time ever finish a story.
> 
> What it ended up being was a 14 hour long writing binge that only ended because I HAD to get this posted today and if I didn't get any sleep I'd have no time for editing. 
> 
> If I'd had more time I would have added a bit more atmosphere to this and may expand on it later or simply move on to the next installation of this series. I'm thinking I'll do a series of stories about this length for varying members of this new pack, so expect one or both of those things to end up happening at some point in the future.


End file.
